For You
by winterimperfect
Summary: I met him at a punk rock concert and everything changed.. Yaoi. Edvy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make money off of this fiction.

A/N: This is my first FMA fanfic, so go easy on me. I haven't written a fanfic in many years. I also want to thank PockymonX3 for being my beta!

For You

By Winterimperfect

Chapter One

I met him at a punk rock concert and everything changed...

Staring out the window during such a boring school day, watching the birds flutter as the ear buds that were discreetly in my ears softly played one of my favourite Lars Frederiksen and the Bastards songs.

I really wasn't interested in school, I needn't pay attention either, I always got good grades whether I was paying attention or not. I continued to lightly tap my fingers against the desk top until I heard the bell ring signalling time for lunch. Grabbing my backpack from the back of my chair, I headed outside to sit under a tree with my bag in hand. It didn't take long for my brother and best friend to join me.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Edward Elric, a god with light blonde hair braided down my back and amber eyes, I'm also very, very tall and I'm in love with punk rock and hardcore.

Regardless of living in a small village, I discovered punk and hardcore while surfing radio channels and since that time my life has changed. Now, at sixteen years of age, I'm still in school and while I'm slightly outcasted, I'm far from lonely.

My brother, Alphonse, who has dark blonde hair cut short, fair skin, amber eyes like yours truly, and dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants, is in my class with me despite the age difference, due to lack of space in the small building so the two grades were placed together.

While Alphonse was slightly more low key, liking more light rock and pop and dressing nicely, I was more laid back, with long hair and baggy clothing. I also had my childhood friend, Winry, with me.

Winry dressed similarly to me, keeping her light blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing a ripped shirt and baggy cargo pants. She also shared my taste in music. I once thought she was the love of my life but it really was more of a sibling love. Our passions were also quite varied. While she loved mechanics, Al and I adored chemistry.

You might be wondering what kind of parents a godlike creature like me might have, well, unfortunately due to an epidemic, we lost our dear mother and our father left when we were just children. We were technically orphans, so while we lived alone, we were never lonely or in need for we were nicely taken care of by Winry and her grandmother.

Anyways, enough with the lame chatter, it was this Thursday afternoon that my life really changed. I was unwrapping my sandwich when my thoughts began to circle around my head. I was starting to get slightly depressed because I would miss a Rancid show that was playing in the near city. I bit into my fake turkey sandwich, trying to forget about something I could never afford to go too.

Being a fan since the age of eight, it crushed me. I sighed and finished up my sandwich. C'est la vie, nothing I can do about it really. I'll probably just watch it on YouTube at Winry's house.

"Edward!" Winry sing-songed my name. She was running up the school yard towards me waving a paper or something in her hand, her messenger bag flying behind her as she ran.

After catching her breath, she beamed at me in a very sly way because she lifted her hand with the paper in it.

"Happy very belated birthday!" she chirped waving two tickets to the Rancid concert in front of my face.

I snatched them and stared at it in disbelief.

"Surely you jest!" I cried, checking them over to make sure they weren't forgeries. They were authentic.

"We're both going, are you excited?" She asked as she sat down beside me. As if she didn't know.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed as Al finally made his appearance.

"By the look of it, I do say you gave the surprise to brother!" He stated, sitting down beside me and pulling out his bologna sandwich. I really hated bologna. Almost as much as milk, but not quite.

"After school tomorrow we'll be taking the train to the city, then we'll take a bus to the venue! Pack for overnight, we'll be staying in a motel." She rushed, excitement lacing her voice.

"Will do!" I said as I flung my arms around her in happiness. She laughed, holding her egg salad sandwich in one hand, and wrapping one arm around my back.

"Thanks alot, Winry." I said sincerely, before looking over at Al in worry. "You won't be lonely, will you?"

"No, brother, I wont. I have a friend coming over to spend the weekend, so I won't be lonely. He wants to show me his latest games so I will be very busy." He said with a smile before continuing to eat his sandwich.

"See? Now you can have a great time tomorrow and not be worried about Al!" She said happily, leaning against my shoulder in a friendly manner as we all ate our lunch.

I smiled at her, calming slightly. The true excitement wouldn't hit me until I was actually inside the venue staring up at the vast stage. I continued to stare at the tickets in a daze, disbelief still in my mind. I wouldn't allow myself to be excited just in case something happened that caused it to be cancelled. It really cushioned the blow of disappointment should something like that ever occur.

We teased and talked until the bell rang for class to begin once more, and while putting my ear buds back in my ears and turning on my old iPod nano, I couldn't help but press a hand to my front pocket were the ticket was. She's Automatic started to play through my ear buds and a smile lit my face as I walked into class.

The concert was tomorrow night and I couldn't wait.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anime of Full Metal Alchemist which is done by the ever amazing Hiromu Arakawa, nor do I own any of the bands or songs listed in this work of fiction. I make no money off of this. Thank you.

A/N: Big thanks to Elvinaelf and Mrsrhapsodos for fixing up my grammatical and spelling errors!

Thank you everyone whom enjoyed the first chapter, it means alot to me. Please, feel free to review, and once again, thank you. Please, enjoy the second chapter.

Chapter 2 - The Bravest Kids

by Winterimperfect

The engine of the bus hummed as I sat in the back sandwiched between the window and Winry. I stared down at my hands that had thick black X's scrawled on them. In case you didn't know, it's a symbol for straight-edge. If you don't know that term, it means I don't drink, smoke, do drugs or sleep around. There is more some abstain from, but I'm more the simple one.

Anyways, we were on the bus after a *very* long day at school. We were, sadly, stuck in traffic and the hour for the opening of the doors at the venue was looming near. In a half hour, the doors would open and I was worried we wouldn't make it in time, or even worse, miss the entire concert all together. I was chewing so hard on my braid that I suddenly heard a snapping sound and looked down to see the elastic that held my braid in place had snapped. Damn!

"Winry.. do you have an elastic on you?" I asked.

She was wearing her hair down, but searched her pockets just in case.

"Sorry, but I don't!" She apologized.

I sighed and nodded, slowly loosening my hair until it was down. I stuffed my hands into my thin black jacket and slouched lower into my seat, resting my right foot on the small ledge on the side of the bus. I hate traffic.

Suddenly, the bus lurched and began to speed up. I poked my head up from behind the seat and realised the traffic had cleared up. There was construction. That explains it.

When the bus finally made it to our stop, we got off and began making our way to the venue. It was a five minute walk, but the doors would open in five minutes. We hurried our walking and saw the venue in the distance. Boy was there a line!

In case you were wondering, our motel was by the train station so our overnight bags are there. I dare you to have a big back pack on your back in a concert. We're not stupid.

By the time we reached the venue, almost the entire line was already inside swarming the merch table. Smiling, we handed our tickets over, got frisked and went through a security check, before ignoring the merch table and hurrying over to the stage. We got a good spot and began to wait for the show to begin in another half hour.

The wait was long, our feet were already beginning to ache and we were thirsty and hungry, but the place only served alcohol. I bopped my head along to the music, smiling when I heard some Minor Threat. The songs soon blurred together after awhile of the same ten songs being on loop.

The show wouldn't start for another ten minutes now, and alot of the crowd had already began pushing to get as much front as possible. After mouthing the words to a Cramps song, the lights finally went out and one of my favourite bands, H2O came on stage and started the show with 'Nothing to Prove'.

After alot of hopping, screaming, and moshing, the band closed with 'Everready' and I was already sweaty and exhausted. My hair was sticking to my face very uncomfortably as I raised my fist and cried out with the crowd as the band went offstage. The lights popped back on and the same ten track list began to play. People went off to get more drunk, so there was alot more room. I leaned against the barricade breathing heavily. Winry was talking to some guy in a corner and I smiled. She glanced my way and waved, I waved back before continuing to rest.

"Oh, you sure look like you had fun. H2O fan?"

I turned my head as a high, lilting voice came from beside me. I was shocked at the person who spoke to me. I wasn't sure of the gender, but the person was very pale, slim, and not much taller than I was. They had a slim face, a lip ring adoring the right side of the bottom lip. Their hair was dyed green, and from what I could tell was rather long, although they wore it pulled away from their face into a high ponytail from which it was spiked. Their ears sparkled with numerous piercings. I couldn't quite make out their eyes in the low lighting. A chain was wrapped around their thin neck, a lock held the chain together.

A ripped white sleeveless shirt covered the upper half. Well, it stopped short, exposing their entire stomach, and the person obviously took a sharpie to it and scrawled 'The Germs' on it. Good band.

Around their waist was a thick chain, a lock held it fast to their hips. Leaving the extra to trail incitingly between the legs. A pleated black skirt covered their lower half; chains hanging from the belt loops which decorated the left side. Ripped nylon shorts covered their thighs, and they wore black fingerless gloves. The entire outfit was completed with a pair of black Doc Marten boots.

I haven't seen someone dressed like this in quite some time. I felt a little dressed down in my red tee, black cargo pants, converse sneakers and a black jacket.

"I.. I am." I replied, stuttering slightly at the coy grin on the persons face. I was obviously caught staring.

Suddenly, a hand shot out in offering. "Envy. I'm a boy, so stop trying to look for a sign of breasts, there are none. Though, if you divert your gaze, you might be lucky to see my ample cleavage in another area." He said with a nearly maniacal grin.

I coughed, blushed, and looked away. This guy.. was weird.

"So, tell me, Shorty, what's your favourite band between H2O and Rancid?" He asked, but I felt my eye twitch a second before I nearly mauled him.

"Who you calling short? I'm not short!"

Laughing, he put his hands on my shoulders and forced me down. I was a bit shocked that he could actually hold me down as if I was nothing.

"Never mind, just tell me." He continued to laugh as I glared at him.

"I don't have a favourite, I love them both." I looked away. I still had trouble thinking this was a guy.

Without warning, he grabbed my hand and shoved it under his skirt. I gaped as I felt a definite bulge and heat radiating from said area. I was holding another mans penis.

And I strangely enjoyed it.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anime of Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the bands or songs listed in this work of fiction. I make no money off of this. Thank you.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, I had writers block, but fear not, chapter four is almost complete as well. Big thanks to MrsRhapsodos for being my beta once more. I also deeply thank my reviewers, it meant a lot to me to have your support.

For You

Chapter 3

Towards Destiny

I ripped my hand away, my eyes still widened in utter shock. Envy, on the other hand, just smiled coyly before leaning back on the barricade like I was originally. His body language was very relaxed, almost languid as he reached forward and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"You're cute." He stated simply, a graceful hand trailing up his thigh before toying with one of the chains hanging from his waist.

I blushed in response and sort of hid my face behind my hair. I wasn't going to show him how weak I was to compliments. Envy reminded me of a wild animal, waiting for a sign of weakness before attacking. I wouldn't let him have that information.

We stood together in silence for a few minutes, I glanced in the direction I'd seen Winry last to see her smooching with the guy. Oh, my. Someone will be giddy tonight.

The lights soon dimmed and everyone came flooding back and pushing as Rancid took the stage. I was thrown into Envy's arms and he held me, chuckling, before turning to face the stage, his arms on each side of me bracing himself against the barrier, his front flush to my back.

Rancid opened with Radio, one of my personal favorites, and I began to hop up and down with my fist in the air, ignoring the man behind me for now. Rancid was on stage and that's all that mattered at this moment. Not even his intoxicating throaty laugh in my ear could tear my attention away from them.

After awhile, the band took a quick break with just Lars on stage playing The Wars End. I stared in awe at him, but got my attention drawn to Tim drinking behind an amp and chatting with one of the techs. He was having fun, you could tell that. That's what makes a band.

Soon, the concert ended with Ruby Soho in the encore and I was once again thrust back into reality as the crowd dispersed. I was surprised when I got outside to not see Winry. I decided to wait around the entrance, staring at the G.B.H. flier someone had handed me when I exited. I sadly did not have the money for any merch, but just being able to see that band was enough for me.

I had just leaned against the brick wall of the venue when I suddenly noticed a certain someone loitering rather close to me.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyance lining my brow. Did this kid live to annoy me?

Envy smirked that near psychotic smirk again before he strode up to me, slid a hand around my waist and kissed me full on the mouth. I gaped at the unexpected maneuver and he slipped his tongue in. I froze, to tell the truth. I liked it, I admit, but he still was a total stranger I knew nothing about. For all I knew, he was a drug addicted criminal. Hell, he could be a drug dealer, or a serial killer. With his charm and maniacal grin, serial killer suited him.

"Now, now.." He whispered against my mouth, his breath nearly intoxicating, "You're supposed to put your arms around my waist you know.."

He placed my hands on his hips before he dipped his head back down and kissed me once more. I felt the slight pressure of the lip-ring, but it wasn't as odd feeling as one would expect a metal ring to feel like. I felt something hit my teeth and heard him snort before he pulled back with a grimace.

I cocked a brow and he smiled sheepishly. "I shouldn't have done that, I just got my tongue pierced last Sunday. I shouldn't french kiss, but your little mouth just begged it,"

My face flared in embarrassment, and without thinking I shouldered past him and began walking towards the bus station. Winry hadn't shown up yet, so I figured she might be with that man.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I glanced down thinking it was Winry, but instead saw chipped black nail-polish and a hand clad in a black, fingerless glove.

I turned around to tell the guy to just leave me alone, when once again, he smashed our lips together, this time pressing his entire body to mine, causing me to freeze once more as I felt his hand slip into my back pocket. If it had been the one with my wallet I would've kneed him in the nads and taken off, but it was actually the empty one. He pulled away with his psycho smile.

"I never got your name." He whispered, and it was then his gaze was reflected in the street lamp and saw they were an odd lavender color. Must be contacts.

"It's.. um.. Edward." I whispered as he once again placed my hands on his hips. I toyed with the chain and felt my face flush a little.

He was sexy, that I could admit, but I didn't trust him at all.

"Edward!"

I turned around to see Winry running up to me, before coming to a stop when she spotted Envy. She narrowed her eyes at him and he raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, but I swore I saw her making out with my brother and thought she was a sister or something." He said, slowly moving back.

"She pretty much is my sister, I'm not dating her." I said quickly, while Winry said, "That was your brother?"

A long haired Asian man dressed entirely in black with wrist to elbow length spiked bracelets sidled up beside Envy, raising a hand with an equally maniacal grin. "Hey Envy."

Winry gaped, and almost blushed as the two men smiled at them.

"He's straight, I'm gay, aah.." They shrugged in unison.

I felt my eyes narrow. "So, what, you spotted us and decided to play us, thinking we're a couple and wanted to break us apart?"

Blinking, Envy answered. "Not at all. I saw your passion and I wanted to meet you. I was instantly attracted to you." I blinked at his sincerity. I didn't think he could have any other expression then maniac and coy.

"This is my adopted brother, Lin, also known as Greed. He really liked your friend there and went to talk to her. Don't be that suspicious of us."

Greed waved a hand and I saw Winry blush and turn away as he winked at her.

"Anyways, we've got to go. I hope to see you again, little one." Envy said as he walked towards me, and brushed a kiss to my forehead. I was too stunned to attack him for the barb at my height.

"Hope we meet again." Greed said to Winry, waving a hand and walking after his brother. They both looked dangerous, Envy with the amount of chains hanging off his body and his entire body being nothing but muscles, and Greed being as built as he was and wearing spikes.

I let out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding in. Winry still had a blush staining her cheeks before she rifled through her bag. With a smile, she handed me something.

Looking down, I felt my eyes widened as I saw a green rancid shirt. You could barely see the black ink on the dark green shirt, but in just the right light you could see the band name and photo on it. I snickered as I realised Tim was flicking off the camera in the photo. I could wear it and no one would notice I was telling them all to fuck off. Sweet.

"Thank you.." I whispered to Winry. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I was to much shocked to see you with that guy that I forgot to give it to you." She explained as we began to walk to the bus stop.

After waiting at the stop for a long time, the bus finally came and we got on. What a night. I could just forget about that weird kid and relax.

Yet, why was it that when I closed my eyes his face floated in my mind?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anime of Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the bands or songs listed in this work of fiction. I make no money off of this. Thank you.

Thanks again to MrsRhapsodos!

For You

Chapter Four

Salvation

I let out a sigh, my hands behind my head as I lay in my motel bed with just my boxer shorts and a three times to big VG-cats Chicken Link T-shirt on. It was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep.

I glanced at the second bed in the room to see Winry had her back to me, but I could tell she was awake.

"You look like you really enjoyed his company. What was his name again.. Greeling?" I asked, sitting up and scratching my back,

"It was Greed." She sighed, rolling over to look at me. "I did like him, yes... But I kept having this feeling that I shouldn't trust him. What about you? You had your hands on that guys waist. You don't like to touch people, so what was up with that?"

I felt my face heat up and I looked to the side, fiddling with my T-shirt.

"He put my hands there, he wouldn't stop pestering me or leaving me alone." I replied, lacing my voice in anger to not let her know how vulnerable I felt towards the unknown man.

"Envy suits him though. That name really does." She said, lying back down.

I sighed and picked up my pants to grab a candy from the front pocket and was taken aback when I stuck my hand in the wrong pocket and found something in it.

"Wha...?" I pulled out a piece of paper, in fact, it was a ripped Rancid ticket. With a number on it. The only person who could of put it there was Envy.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ohh, you got a phone number. Is it from Envy?"

I hadn't heard Winry get up and walk over.

"He's the only one who really touched me enough to have slipped that in there." I replied, almost tempted to crumple the paper up.

"I'm going to run down and get a Pepsi, do you want anything?" I asked, trying to escape my thoughts.

"A Sprite please." She ordered as she got up and went to her own bed. I nodded and tossed on my cargo pants. Slipping on my shoes I exited the room.

I ran a hand over my face as my thoughts wrapped around Envy. I glanced at the X's on my hands and smiled. That's going to take forever to wash off. Oh well.

At the vending machine I put in the required money and hit the button for Pepsi, then repeated for a Sprite. I sat down on a bench and opened my drink, leaning back against the bench and tilting my head back.

I heard voices coming down the hall, but just ignored the people as I continued to sip the soda.

"Dude, are you straight-edge?"

I turned to see a bunch of guys with X's on their hands and H2O shirts. Oh fuck, I'm pretty sure these weren't the ones like me, they had the looks of the jackass ones that gave us a bad name.

Sure enough, after I replied with an affirmative, one went to smack the pepsi out of my hand. "Caffeine is a drug, you poser."

I let out a sigh as I dodged the jerk.

"As the great Ian MacKaye once said.. Fuck You." I replied swiftly, standing up and leaving quickly. Man, people are insane... insane.. There I go thinking about Envy again. I sighed as I opened the hotel room door to see Winry had fallen asleep. Sighing once more, I sat down on my bed and put the Sprite near her before continuing to drink mine.

I jumped when I heard a light knock on the door. Furrowing my brows and wondering if the idiotic straight edge kids followed me, I walked slowly to the door and opened it. I gaped as I saw a rather sheepish looking Envy on the other side.

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the hall and closed the door lightly.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I hissed, trying to not disturb anyone sleeping.

"I wanted to see you again. I followed you after you ran away from those retards." He muttered, a light flush across his cheeks.

I took in the sight of him, rubbing one arm in the soft yellow light of the hall. He had his hair down now, it was loose and flowing around him. He still wore his fingerless gloves, but now he was wearing a loose sweater and jogging pants with a pair of Vans. His earrings glistened in the light, and he was playing nervously with his lip ring. His overall demeanor looked nervous. What the hell? Was this the same guy?

"Walk with me?" He asked, gesturing towards the exit of the small motel. I shrugged and followed him.

"I just wanted you to know that I truly do like you and I would like to date you." He stated nonchalantly, making me gape at how he just said it like that.

He looked at my reaction and flushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean it, it wasn't easy for me to just say that you know."

I nodded my head in disbelief. No body wanted to date me. No one. What was this guy getting at?

"What about Greed? Did he just play with Winry out of boredom?" I asked snidely, stuffing my hands in my pockets and wishing I had my Pepsi that I had left, still open, on my night table.

"No, while he's Greedy, under his tough exterior he just wants friends. He really liked Winry, he said he felt some weird pull to her and decided to pursue it." He explained, tilting his head back before smiling at me. "I felt the same pull with you."

My face heated again and I quickly averted my eyes and sped up my pace. I heard the faint footsteps behind me signalling that Envy was indeed following me.

I stopped at a small park and made my way over to the swings. I liked swinging when troubled. I swayed lightly on it and was gaining a bit of altitude by the time Envy sat down on the one next to mine.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" He asked, moving the swing back and forth lightly with just his feet. I slowed my pace and cocked my head at him before realising what a stupid idea that was and got dizzy, falling off my swing.

Within a second Envy was next to me and making sure I was okay. I was perfectly fine, just slightly dizzy. Stupid motion sickness.

After a few minutes, we were sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky, seeing only a couple of stars through the light pollution.

"What was the question you wanted me to answer?" I asked finally, subconsciously leaning slightly against his shoulder.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, looking at me with a hint of his maniacle grin.

I contemplated it, and knew that there was most likely many risks since I didn't exactly know him. But in the end, I knew I could never resist.

I looked up at him, a slight smile on my lips.

"Yes."

To Be Continued.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or anime of Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the bands or songs listed in this work of fiction.  
I make no money off of this. Thank you.

AN: I had no beta, and the format effed up =-= so excuse this sorry excuse of a chapter. This is also not that great a chapter with alot of grammatical no-nos.  
It was more of a stress reliever and I was rambling more than writing, so once again, I apologize.

For You  
By Winterimperfect

Chapter 5

Don't Make Me Ill

I sighed as I closed the door to the hotel room. Feeling giddy, I grinned to myself and nearly skipped over to the bed.  
Throwing myself onto my back, I put my hands behind my head. I stared up at the ceiling thinking of Envy and  
slowly relaxed, soon drifted off to sleep.

-

I woke up to the sun streaming through the small opening in the curtains, causing me to groan.  
Holy shit, man, the sun was extra strong I swear. I slowly sat up and noticed it was almost one in the afternoon.  
I looked over to the other bed to see Winry still passed out. Boy, could she sleep.

Stretching, I stood up before getting dressed. A simple pair of black jeans and a South Park T-shirt was my outfit.  
I quietly packed all my things before I went out and made my way to the restaurant just a little ways away.  
I sat down and sighed, knowing Winry wouldn't be up for another hour or so,  
she usually slept about twelve hours when she wasn't woken up for school.

I declined the coffee and ordered the fruit platter, without the cream or cottage cheese that was offered. The toast as well.  
A glass of orange juice completed my order and I sat back and looked out the window. I wondered how Al was doing,  
but knew he was probably having lots of fun with his 'friend'.

Seriously, I have to wonder if they really were just friends. They probably are though, I'm just projecting my worries onto him. I shouldn't do that.

My thoughts continued to whirl around my head until the waitress came back with my meal. I thanked her kindly, then proceeded to dig in.  
After eating and paying, I headed back to the motel. I had my hands in my pockets and I stared up at the sky. It was pretty.

I entered the room to find Winry in zombie mode. She was sitting up in bed, but was barely functioning. That was pretty normal for her.  
I sat on the bed and waved a hand in front of her face. She slowly looked over at me.

"Rise and shine, I already ate so it's just you now." I told her, before going to my bed and flopping down. Once she left to eat, I was going to call Al to  
see how he was doing.

Ten minutes later and I was alone in the room. I walked over to the phone, picked it up, pressed nine then my home number. It rang a few times before it picked up.

"Hello?" hearing Al's voice really did calm me.

"Hey, brother. How's it going?" I asked, leaning back on the wall as I awaited his response.

"Brother! I was getting worried from not hearing form you. I'm doing fine, I was just playing Guitar Hero. How are you? How's Winry? The concert?"  
He shot all the questions in rapid succession.

I answered his questions and we chatted for a long while. After much begging on Al's side from his friend (what's his name again?) we hung up  
and I lay across the bed in boredom. Winry sure took her time. I looked towards the TV and popped it on.  
Flipping through the channels, I waited until a music channel began playing Aerosmith's 'Crazy'.

I nearly squealed as I jumped up and began to dance along to the tune. Hey, I was alone, it was allowed, and it is not gay. It is not!

Well, as long as no one saw you anyway.

I was well into my dance routine with my invisible partner when I heard a stifled giggle from the door.  
Whirling around I found, much to my chagrin, Winry now dying of laughter, and what's worse, she had a camera in her hand.  
I felt my soul leave me and my face turned bright read in embarrassment. Aw, crap.

"Winry!" I growled out before the chase around the room began.  
The TV now blasting "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing", another personal favorite. I laughed as I finally caught her and lifted her off the ground.

"Gimme that, I need to delete the picture!" I was laughing hard as I breathed that out.  
I could barely grasp towards the camera due to the laughter. In the end I let her go and didn't touch her camera.  
I had no clue how to use it anyway. I waited for Winry to finish packing before we booked out and began the long journey home.  
The entire way to the train station I felt a pang of regret, knowing I lived to far from Envy for anything to truly happen.

I let out a thankful sigh as I entered the house Al and I shared. One ear bud hung and swayed around my chest as I stayed bent over  
for a few seconds while "Her Name Was Jane" by Pagans blasted through my singular bud.  
I turned off my iPod and brought my bag with me to my room. It was pretty late and Al was probably already asleep.

Sitting down at my desk, I flopped my head onto it. Rather forcefully. Boy, was that painful.  
Rubbing my head as I looked at my chemistry textbook. Wait, didn't we have a test coming up for that?  
Oh well, we still had a day to study, so what does it matter?

I glanced at the phone, then tapped my fingers against the desk and my eyes slowly drifted over to the phone again.  
I felt a vein pop as I got angry at myself for even thinking such lame thoughts of how Envy was doing,  
if he missed him, and every other insanely girly thoughts.

I gave in after about ten minutes of having an argument with myself. I fished the number out of my pants and,  
with strangely unsteady hands, I pushed the numbers. For those who don't know me, I actually really don't like phones that much.

A deep, powerful voice answered.

"Uh.. can I speak to Envy please?" I asked politely.

I haven't even met this man and his voice scared me.

"One minute."

I waited, half expecting music to start playing, until my ears perked at the sound of a playful, high lilting voice.

"Hello?"

"Envy?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I was happy to hear him.

"Edward? Hey! How's it going? You home now? On top of that.. where *is* your home?" I could tell from his tone that his head  
was most likely cocked to the side with a thin eyebrow raised.

"I live in a tiny town way out of the city, about an hour and a half away. I'm doing okay, feeling a little worn down from the train ride. How about you?" I asked.

I heard him make a funny sound at the back of his throat before replying, "Better now that I heard your voice, little one."

I felt my eye twitch before I yelled into the receiver. He chuckled in response before asking me a rather strange question.

"So, what are you wearing?" He asked. I felt my face flush slightly.

"What, are we having phone sex now? I do believe I called my newly appointed boyfriend, not a sex line." I said in a snotty tone.

"Well, gotta make money somehow!" He joked and I felt a smile come to my face.

"I'm wearing jeans and a T-shirt. You?" I questioned back.

"I'm just wearing a black skort. Who needs a shirt?" I heard him laugh.

"Hey, do you have a computer?" He asked.

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see that.

"Yes, I do. I share it with Al, my brother." I replied. "Why?"

"So we can chat online of course. Mine's enviousvictim, it's gay, I know. I made it when I was a teen and I've just been too lazy to make a new one."  
I chuckled as I made my way to the computer and turned it on. Waiting for it to boot up, we chatted about inane things like bands, songs,  
the concert, and little things about ourselves. I finished typing in his screen name and told him I had him added.  
He cheered and we hung up and began chatting online.

It turned out, he was pretty surprised that I was a vegan. He was apparently far from straight edge,  
but would never force me into drinking or anything of the sort. He respected my opinions highly, and actually  
told me he held alot of respect for the real straight-edge followers, and not the ones that forced their opinions on others.

We continued to chat until the whee hours in the morning, in which he surprised me by sending me a photo of him that made me catch my breath.  
He was damp from having just taken a shower, his hair clinging to his bare chest, and he just wore what has to be the worlds skimpiest, and tightest, skort.

I blushed insanely as I felt stirring down below in my baggy jeans. I shyly sent him a picture of myself in which he teased me for my South Park T-shirt.  
(Turns out, he enjoys it too.)

After the clock stated it was three in the morning, I decided to call it a night and wished him good night.  
I turned off the computer and went to bed with a smile on my face. I was amazed at how wonderful it felt to  
just chat with someone who saw you with the same interest, both in friendly terms and romantically.  
I was falling for Envy, and I was worried it was a dangerous thing. We couldn't see each other often, and my inability to trust people kept putting nasty thoughts in my head.

I banished them as I lay in bed and turned on my radio, letting the music lull me into a troubled sleep.

To Be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had this half written at Easter, then all hell broke loose and every problem that could happen happened. Sorry for how long it took, lotsa personal crap happened.

Thanks to Kappa for being my beta!

For You

Chapter 6 – Poison

The fog was thick and heavy, I could barely see anything in front or around me. I felt that even if something was right up in my face I wouldn't see it. I went to see if I could put a hand in front of my face and heard a heavy metallic clink and I couldn't move. A feeling of panic began to well in my chest, feeling trapped and lost I began to frantically look around. I groaned and closed my eyes for a second as a bright light pierced the fog and a silhouette appeared and the light began to form into the shape of a door.

The lithe figure began to prowl towards me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to fight the chains and try to escape or remain enthralled with whomever this was. My curiosity won as the figure came closer and I stayed limp against my chains. As the figure came closer and closer I began to make out details and it soon dawned on me who had chained me up and was now right in front of me, bracing a hand on the wall beside my head and staring lustfully at me.

Envy whipped his damp green hair over his shoulder and smiled wickedly, I began to study him head to toe. Surprised to find his muscular, yet thin, body clad in a skin tight leather halter top, a leather skirt with black lace garter peeking out from under the skirt and attached to matching stockings. He was even taller due to wearing huge platform heels that added a good nine inches to his already average height.

I felt my jaw drop and he let out a deep, sexy laugh. He dragged a hand down his chest and dipped it below his waistband, pulling out a key. Smiling once more, Envy leaned forward and crushed his lips to mine, just as I heard a distinctive 'click' and felt my arms fall. But I couldn't move. Envy pulled away and I stared up in horror over the fact I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered seductively, "Poison"

* * *

I woke up with a jolt, wondering what the hell was up with that dream. My ears then picked up the song playing from my radio. Of course, now it made sense. It was Alice Cooper's 'Poison', one of my personal favorites.

I glanced at the clock to see it was eight A.M. On Saturday morning. The week had gone by rather uneventful. I passed my test, forcefully made myself pay attention to the drone of teachers, did my homework and assignments, chatted with Envy before bed every night.

Al really did seem concerned over the fact that I would hog the computer at night when I never really did so before, but I didn't really want to break it to Al that I was possibly gay. He was a lot more traditional than me so for all I knew, he didn't accept it.

A smile began to stretch across my face as I remembered why today was so awesome. Winry and I were going back to the city this weekend to see Envy and Greed!

I got up and began picking some clothes to wear later, they wouldn't be here until one in the afternoon so I didn't have to dress immediately. I left my room and made my way to the kitchen where Al was already eating and dressed in a light blue, almost white dress shirt and black slacks. I waved to him as I passed in a crumpled muscle shirt and boxers.

"Good morning, brother, how are you?" He asked me as I scratched my stomach and grabbed the makings for cereal.

"I'm okay, you? You'll be alright this weekend, yeah? You won't be lonely I hope." I jokingly asked as I poured the soy-milk over the corn flakes.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to my friends house this weekend anyway. Winry will be with you so I won't be worried that you'd do something stupid." My snort answered his playful quip as I sat down next to him at the table.

We ate in silence before I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed as the water hit my sore back. I had slept in a really awkward position and my muscles were screaming because of it. I quickly washed myself before just lazying under the water, letting it loosen up my aching back.

I started humming Crazy Train as I began to wash my hair, I was in a classic metal mood.

After the shower I went into my bedroom and began browsing my closet. There wasn't anything fancy, a couple of shirts, two pairs of pants.. the bare minimum. I just grabbed a random shirt that ended up being my Dead Kennedy's shirt I bought on a discount for five bucks, and a pair of cargo pants. My ensemble was complete with my usual converse shoes and my black hoodie.

I tied my hair back in a low ponytail and made my way back into the kitchen. I had just grabbed something to eat when there was a knock at the door. Winry was there already and I let her in.

We sat down and chatted a bit while Al was busy getting ready to go to his friend's house.

"So, where do you wanna go today? Anything or anywhere in particular you wanna do, or go?" I asked as I leaned back, my hands behind my head.

"Not in particular, maybe just to a music store or some such thing." She replied.

I nodded and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. I had Crazy Train still floating around my head and I tapped my foot to the beat. Suddenly, the phone rang and I jumped a few feet in the air.

I got up and hurried to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Ed! We're.. kinda lost..."

It was Envy and he began prattling on about roads and highways and what's the best way to get here from where they were. I was stumped, for I didn't drive and had no clue. I told him such and he hung up saying he'd figure it out.

I chewed on my lip as I conveyed the message to Winry who chuckled. "So them.." was her answer.

I went back to reclining as I waited. We passed the time chatting about inane things until the phone rang once more and it was Envy stating they'd arrive in five minutes. I felt butterflies float up in my stomach as I got up and put my shoes on, tossing my backpack on one shoulder I went outside to wait. Winry followed suit and we both sat on the stairs to wait. We hummed Crazy Train together and played the drums on our knees. Soon a beat up red Toyota Corolla pulled up in front of us with Greelin driving and Envy in the passenger seat.

He got out while the car was still moving, obviously stumbling as Greelin yelled at him. All the while, though, he was laughing as he ran up and hugged me, to the point I couldn't really breathe.

"Can't.. breathe.." I gasped out and he finally let go of me. By that time, Greelin had parked and was getting out.

Winry walked up and started talking with him as Envy stretched out from the long ride.

"How was the trip down here?" I asked Envy as we took a small walk around the village so he could stretch out his legs before we headed back to the city.

He huffed a little and rubbed the back of his head, "It was alright, but I got so bored."

I winced a bit as the whine entered his voice. We talked a bit more before we went back to see Winry and Greelin already necking while leaning against the car. Envy made a face and looked at me with his nose wrinkled. I shrugged and turned around to give them a little privacy. I led Envy behind the house where we sat down and waited a bit before checking to see if they had composed themselves.

It felt a little awkward between us since it was the first time we met since the concert. I rubbed the back of my head thinking about what we could talk about. The awkwardness was gone on the internet and phone but in person.. it's easy to get lost in the details; like how Envy's hair glistened in the sunlight, how his eyes twinkled, the glowing hue of his pale skin, oh sweet Jesus that I don't even believe in, I'm sounding like a preteentwitard who has no grasp of literature.

"We're leaving, so get your asses here you gay douche-bag!"

I stared wide eyed at Envy who began laughing as he got up. It didn't seem to offend him in the least. They show their love in quite an odd way.

Envy and I walked back around to see Winry chewing Greelin out about the insult, which seemed to surprise the other man quite a bit. Envy hurried over to intervene.

"Winry, chill out! It's a joke between us, I call him the ugly hetero, he calls me the gay douche-bag. We do it all the time. We may have unique names, but you're more likely to pay attention to an insult or a slur then someone calling your name."

Winry tried to argue back but the brothers would have none of it.

"Come on, we better go or else we'll never be able to shop." Greelin said while getting into the car. We all followed suit and in no time, we were back on the road.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I already know what I'm writing for the next chapter, but any ideas would be wonderful as to where to go with this story. I lost the outline ^^; so please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had this half written the day I posted the last chapter. Unfortunately, my mother fell sick and eventually died which caused me to not write for awhile. To help me not think about it I finished this chapter, so I apologize if it's crappy and/or there's plotholes. please, R&R

For You Chapter 7

by Winterimperfect

We had just pulled into the cheapest motel possible that was pretty far from downtown. We all got out and Greelin went and got us our rooms. He came back after a little while and handed a key to Envy and pocketed his own key. We went to each of our rooms to drop off our stuff and then headed back out and began our slow walk towards downtown.

We continued down the streets in search of stores of interest. Coming upon an HMV, I felt my eyes light up and hurriedly entered the store. I instantly made my way downstairs to where the CD's were located, Envy's hand tight in my own. I hurried to the far left corner of the basement and beheld the punk section. I sighed at how 'hardcore' only housed lame Scream-o music and the real hardcore was stashed in the punk section. Let's not get me started on the emo bands littering this holy section.

I grabbed the two CD's I had been salivating over and almost went running towards the cash, eager to already own them, when Envy stopped me flat.

"I feel used." He stated simply. I stared at him in confusion as he glowered at me.

"Say what?"

He was suddenly in my face. "You haven't said a word since we arrived. Did you use me just to get downtown to buy shit? Am I just Transportation to you?" he growled.

I was taken fully aback as I replied, "The truth is, I don't know what to say. Talking on the internet and phone is a lot more different then in person. It even makes **me** shy. I'm not a very social person so I'm always worried about saying the wrong thing or being very awkward."

The angry look was slowly replaced with shame.

"Sorry for snapping," He whispered, "I personally despise myself and have trouble accepting the fact that someone likes me for me so I assume the worst."

I hugged him lightly and smiled. "All is forgiven, now, I really want these albums so I'm just going to go get them. I'll warn you in advance, I'll be running around the book store when we come across one, there's some books I've been itching to get my hands on, so if I'm quiet or seem to be ignoring you, I apologize."

He smiled back and I took off towards the cash so I could finally get my albums. I placed Tiger Army's self-titled album and Rancid's Let the Dominoes Fall albums onto the cash and happily handed over the money for them. Once I got the bag and finally owned the albums I was so happy I pretty much chest bumped with Envy before heading up to see what the other two were doing.

We found Winry and Greelin hanging out in the movies section trying to figure out what movies to buy for themselves. We let them know we were going to wait outside and headed out.

Once outside I leaned against the wall and sang Horrorpop's 'Where they Wander' softly, smiling when Envy chimed in. I gave him a high five before we just chuckled lightly, comfortable in each other's presence. I scanned the street and saw a large book store not far down the street.

"Hey, let's go there next." I said to Envy while pointing at the bookstore and he nodded.

We lapsed back into silence, this time changing my music to humming the Trigun theme. We watched the wave of people on the sidewalk pass by, some in a hurry, some with friends. Suddenly, Envy snapped his fingers and laughed, I stared at him puzzled.

"I was wondering why I knew what you were humming. Oh man, Trigun, isn't it? Wow, blast to the past man I was sixteen when that came out!" He chuckled and I was taken a back at how old he was.

"Dude, I was twelve, you're four years older? You seriously don't look it!" I sucker punched him and we laughed before chatting about shows we watched and comparing favorites and hates.

"Aw, man! The Relena chick was **so** annoying I had to mute the TV whenever she showed up." Envy laughed, now crouched and leaning against the wall due to the long wait.

I crouched beside him finally as I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I never want to hear that voice ever again... Thinking about that, did you ever watch the dub of Samurai X? Holy crap, that dub makes the ears bleed.."

We continued to chat and laugh for the next half hour before Winry finally graced us with her presence, but Greelin was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my brother?" Envy asked, standing up with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Oh he's buying something he didn't want me to see, apparently." She replied, shrugging as she leaned up against the wall next to me.

"Do you mind if I go to the bookstore next?" I asked her, chewing on my thumbnail and staring up at her from my crouched position.

"No, that's cool, but I won't go with you, I want to go into that clothing shop in the mall over there so we can meet up in the food court afterward for lunch." Winry replied, looking off at a distant store that I couldn't see amongst all the people from my position.

Suddenly, from my left I heard, "Hey bro, what's that on your face?"

Envy didn't even get out a 'huh?' before a loud whack came from his direction and I swung my head around in time to see Greelin had punched Envy across the face before exclaiming, "It was pain!"

Immediately getting the reference I burst out laughing, Envy soon joining in with the laughing as he rubbed his quickly bruising cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Winry's voice dripped with disapproval as she began bitching at Greelin. She was against violence and insults, surprising with how she loved to hit me and jokingly insult me, and sometimes couldn't tell when someone was joking around.

"Calm down, Winry, it was just a reference, although a painful reference, to a YouTube video." I stated simply.

I finally rose from my crouch to hook arms with Envy.

"Hey, Greelin, we're heading to the bookstore, you staying with Winry?" I asked, entwining my fingers with Envy's as I spoke.

"You know I am, little dude."

I ground my teeth before I kneed Greelin in the balls before snickering and taking off with Envy, who couldn't stop laughing as well. Winry's pissed off cries followed me but I didn't care, neither did the beauty I was holding hands with.

We arrived at the bookstore and I dragged Envy in and made my way up the winding stairs until I got to the teen section and maneuvered into the manga section. I browsed the titles before nabbing Volume Ten of Trigun, and Volume Twelve of Gravitation before scampering off into the novel section and picking up Jim Butcher's Fool Moon.

"Okay, this is all I can afford!" I sighed at the fact I had to leave so many good manga and novels on the shelves.

Envy looked really out of it and I put my books down on a table and brought him into my arms.

"I'm sorry, I rarely get to be in the city and then I just go crazy. I'm really, really sorry. Let's go eat." I whispered into his bejeweled ear.

He nodded and then stood up straight before taking off in the opposite direction of the cashes. Curious, I followed him, and realized how odd it was that he wasn't buying anything.

I found him in the magazine section flipping through a rock magazine.

"I forgot that I didn't check out this month's Alternative Press!" He said sheepishly and flipped through it.

I bent down and picked up a magazine that dealt with the paranormal and I flipped through it with grave interest while Envy flipped through his magazine. I got so absorbed in the story about an allegedly haunted building that I was surprised when it was pulled from my grasp.

"I thought you were an atheist." He said, staring at my magazine in an accusing manner.

"I don't believe in a god, but I've seen some pretty odd things in my time that I can't help but believe in spirits." I replied, annoyed at this constant scrutiny.

"Okay, okay, no need to be so defensive." He put the magazines back before the brunette snatched up my hand and brought me to the cash to check out.

"I'm so stuffed." I gasped out after having eaten two falafel sandwiches and a heaping amount of potatoes. The rest laughed, having eaten hamburgers and fries.

"Anyone want to see a film?" Winry asked.

I shook my head the same time as Envy. "Nah, there's nothing good out that I'm interested in." I replied and the black haired beauty beside me nodded in agreement.

"We'll head back to the motel, why don't you lovebirds go watch a film together?" Envy said, stretching and placing an arm around me in what must be the sweetest, but cheesiest fashion ever.

"Sounds good, I want some more alone time with my little chick-a-Dee here if you get my drift." Greelin winked and we all laughed as Winry blushed and looked down at her lap.

"See you guys!" Envy and I called in unison as we got up and left to head back to the motel with my purchases.

It was a quiet walk back to our lodging, with small chatter between us as I stared up at the darkening sky. Once back in our motel room, we played rock paper scissors to see who'd get to take their shower first.

"Yes! Reigning champion!" I cried in victory, grabbing my pj's and making a beeline for the bathroom. Envy cried out in indignation at having lost three times in a row.

"I suck at that game so bad." I heard him whimper from the main room.

I chuckled under my breath as I got undressed and then began fiddling with the taps until it was at a comfortable temperature. I let out a long breath as the steaming hot water pounded against my sore shoulders. I was fully relaxed when I felt something slide up my leg in which I screamed like a little girl, only to snap open my eyes to see a lazy grin stretched across Envy's face as his topless form leaned into the shower stall.

I felt inclined to cover my bits and felt my face flush.

"What are you doing!" I cried out, trying my best to not shrink in embarrassment.

With a very evil chuckle, the brunette left the room and I just stared after him with my face still flaming. I quickly finished up my shower and got dressed quickly, giving Envy a nasty look as he entered the bathroom to take his.

I flopped onto the bed and stretched out before I began to rustle around my bags trying to figure out which manga to read first and what album to listen to first.

While Envy showered, I splayed myself across the bed after popping Rancid's latest album into the CD player and tapped my toes on the wall as I listened to it and flipped through Gravitation's twelfth volume.

By the time the brunette returned I had already switched albums and was flipping through the tenth volume of Trigun.

As Outlaw Heart came on, I felt a tear slide from my eyes at the death of one of my favorite characters.

"What's wrong, babe?" Envy asked with concern as he slid next to me and pet my hair. I choked down a sob.

"This song fits him so well, and the build up to his death is so heart wrenching that I can't help but cry." I curled up into the thin mans lap and let myself cry silently for the fictional characters death.

When I finally calmed down I was surprised to hear Envy singing softly as he pet my head. The song had no lyrics, it reminded me almost of _sigur rós._

_"__That's beautiful, I didn't know you could sing, let alone do that." I rolled onto my back and looked up at him, using my hand to shade my eyes from the harsh artificial light. _

_He simply smiled at me before bending down to kiss me lightly before brushing my tears from my cheek. _

_"__That was the most painful thing I've ever done." He groused, rubbing his stomach after such an awkward movement._

_I sat up and rubbed his stomach in turn before getting up to stretch._

_"__Do you mind if I share your bed? Nothing sexual, promise." Envy asked, looking as innocent as such a sinful man could._

_I smiled and nodded, which he responded with a whoop of joy. I couldn't help but laugh as I crawled into bed next to him._

_"__Good night, Envy." I whispered as I settled my head onto his chest._

_"__Good night, Ed." He softly replied, petting my head before placing a kiss on it._

_I was about to doze off when I heard him curse under his breath with an added, "Who the hell is going to turn off that bloody light?"_

_To Be Continued.._


End file.
